Cleanse
Cleanse is a self-targeted summoner spell. Its primary function is to remove active crowd control effects, allowing the summoner to continue pursuit or escape. Strategy * will remove any and all of the following effects: blind, charm, flee, slow, polymorph, silence, root (sometimes called Entangle, Snare or Immobilize), stun and taunt, and damage-over-time effects. * will provide 3 seconds of 65% crowd control reduction after activation. This stacks multiplicatively with other sources, such as Tenacity and champion abilities. ** This crowd control reduction will have no effect on additional but will reduce the duration of movement speed slows from additional . * has no effect on Suppression, knockup, knockback, pull, and self crowd control. This is true for both the removal and reduction effects. * will remove all effects contained within the crowd control debuff. ** For example, it will remove the following attack speed slows: , , , , and . ** is an example of an ability where the two parts are separate debuffs. Notes * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by the mastery or by . Trivia * The tooltip previously stated that was able to remove the Sleep debuff, though no such effect has ever existed in the game. * was named Boost up until V0.9.22.15. * Prior to V3.13, and were the only attack speed slows in the game not connected to a movement speed slow and so were the only attack speed slows that did not remove. Patch History / fixed a bug where Cleanse wasn't removing all Summoner Spell debuffs. V4.1: * Icon updated. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug where it could interrupt . V1.0.0.129: * Now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as movement speed and damage reduction and damage over time. * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 150 seconds. * Improved Cleanse no longer reduces cooldown, but now extends the secondary disable reduction buff by 1 second. V1.0.0.125: * Removed the word "sleeps" from tooltip. V1.0.0.104: * Can now remove . V1.0.0.99: * Now removes silence and blind effects. V1.0.0.97: * Can now be used without breaking stealth. V1.0.0.96: * Now only removes crowd controlling effects, silences and blinds. It no longer removes effects such as damaging debuffs or armor/stat debuffs V1.0.0.86: * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. V1.0.0.72: * Can now remove . V1.0.0.63: Remake * No longer provides debuff immunity (but still removes debuffs when cast). Provides a 50% duration reduction to stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps and immobilizers for the next 3 seconds. * Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. * Willpower (mastery): Cooldown reduction reduced to 20 seconds from 30. V1.0.0.61: * Now provides 2 seconds of debuff immunity after cast. V0.9.25.24: * Cooldown reduced to 100 seconds from 120. V0.9.22.16: * Added the summoner spell particle. * No longer stops . V0.9.22.15: Remake * Renamed to Cleanse from Boost ** Removes all debuffs from your champion, can be cast while disabled. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. V0.9.22.7: * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. * Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 30. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Will Power (mastery): Increases the duration of Boost by 2 seconds, and reduces the cooldown by 30 seconds. * Is no longer gets consumed by autoattack abilities like or . June 6, 2009 Patch: * Gave it the correct buff icon/tooltip. * Can now be cast while disabled. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Tooltip fixes. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Now activates a 30 second duration spell shield (90 secong cooldown), also removes any slows/silences/snares currently on the caster. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. * Known issue: it doesn't break stuns, fears, or silences. Alpha Week 5: * Initial cooldown reduced to 0, and cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 480. Alpha Week 4: * Cooldown reduced to 360 seconds from 480. }} cs:Cleanse de:Läuterung es:Purificación fr:Purge pl:Oczyszczenie zh:淨化 Category:Spells